


At the Dew of Your Thighs

by redscudery



Series: Redscudery's Rare Pair Bazaar [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cunnilingus, Femslash, Frottage, Girls Kissing, Het, Het and Slash, Hot Weather, I'm not sorry, Irene is lazily bossy, Janine is a tease, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sebastien Moran lets himself be bossed, Shameless Smut, Smut, Summer Vacation, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/M, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, of sorts, this is not for the faint of heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redscudery/pseuds/redscudery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You fling one little ice cube and before you know it, you're flat on your back with a dominatrix between your legs" -Janine, probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Dew of Your Thighs

**Author's Note:**

> This is smut, pure and simple, so turn back now if threesomes and hot, lazy summer sex involving ice cubes is not your thing.

 

 

“This wine is perfect. I need more, I think.” Irene held her glass out towards Janine from her spot on the chaise longue.

“Lazy. I was just getting comfortable,” Janine said. She rolled over, though, and took the glass, brushing Irene’s still-warm fingers. Irene closed her eyes & stretched back on the chair, ivory skin slightly shiny with sunscreen.

It really was too tempting, Janine thought, and scooped up a handful of ice as she put the bottle back into the cooler.

“Here!” she said, letting some icy drips fall on Irene’s belly, “Something to cool you off.”

“Stop that, you unreasonable human being. If I wanted to be cold I’d go into the water. Also, I’m too comfortable to slap you.”

“Oh good.” Janine dropped one ice cube between Irene’s bare breasts. Irene squealed in a most undignified way, but  held still.

When Janine dropped another just below her navel, though, she leapt up.

“I’m going to…”

“Don’t hit me! I’m holding a glass!”

Irene paused, mock-considering.

“On the one hand, it would be sinful to waste good wine. On the other, you’re a brat and you deserve to be smacked.”

“Such a dilemma. Let me solve it for you: lie back down and say ‘Thank you” for the wine and we’ll call it even.”

“No, that’s entirely unfair. I was blissfully comfortable and you ruined it.”

“I was just trying to be helpful.” Janiine smiled her most angelic smile.

Irene raised an eyebrow, clearly--and correctly--unconvinced.

The sound of someone coming down the path distracted her, and Janine heroically restrained herself from flinging another ice cube out of pure mischief.

“It’s Seb. He’ll decide what should be done with you.”

“Bite her. Or spank her.” Sebastian Moran said, coming around the corner, towel in hand.

“You don’t even know what I’ve done yet.”

“I don’t need to.” He bent to kiss first Janine, then Irene, then straightened up and ran a hand through his sweaty hair, “I know you’ve been up to something. You always are.” Turning to Irene, he smiled and said, “Go ahead and do what you like. I need a swim.”

Irene looked at Janine again. Janine lifted Irene’s glass to her lips and sipped.

“That’s it.” She stood up and towered over the miscreant. Janine leaned back into her chaise and sipped again, defiant.

“Now I’m definitely going into the water. You two sort yourselves out before I come back.” Sebastian pulled off his damp t-shirt and walked towards the water.

“Or what?” Irene called after him.

“Or else,” he replied, not even looking back.

“Ooooh, scary.” Janine said, but he was already under water.

“That,” Irene stated, turning her attention back to Janine, “is my wine.”

“Not anymore.”

“Oh?” She swung herself on to Janine’s chaise, straddling her knees and taking her face into her hand. “We’ll see about that.” She leaned in and bit Janine’s lower lip. Janine sighed, and opened her mouth.

At this, Irene drew back, and Janine made a little disappointed noise.

“You’re so easy. One tiny bite?”

“Maybe you just know my pressure points?”

Irene laughed.

“Come on. I have been bratty, after all.” Janine reached up to her. Irene tangled her hands into Janine’s dark hair, pulling her in, but didn’t bite this time, not yet, just brushed a kiss on the corner of Janine’s open mouth. Janine herself reached out to bite, but Irene drew back, then, just as Janine was about to make another disappointed noise, Irene licked the inside of her mouth, gently.

“My wine.” she whispered.

“Oh, very well,” Janine was having trouble sounding ungracious, and when Irene bit her lip again, worrying it slightly between her teeth, she gave up completely and let Irene do as she liked. The softness of Irene’s thighs over hers, and the rich scent of her sunscreen made her soft, pliable and willing in the heat.

Irene bent further towards her and Janine arched up to brush their breasts together. The brief contact was a flash of electricity between them, but, bent on teasing, Irene drew back, sitting up on her heels and looking at Janine triumphantly.

“I win.”

“You do not.” Janine protested, but really, she was even more unconvincing now than she had been a few minutes ago. All she wanted to do now was to kiss Irene properly, to have their warm skins sink together. Irene probably did too—her pupils were dilated and her lips were reddening—but she was enjoying the power struggle too much. They stared at each other for a moment, silent.

“You two look like you’re still arguing.” Sebastian said as he walked up from the water, looking damp and refreshed.

“Not exactly,” Irene didn’t take her eyes from Janine as she said it.

“Do you need direction and guidance?” he asked, stepping closer.

“You’re blocking my sun.” Janine replied.

“Poor you,” he said, not moving, “Irene, is she properly penitent?”

“Not even a little,” Irene answered, “though she’s pretending.”

“Sebastian,” Janine complained, “I am doing my best and she won’t even kiss me properly.”

“Will she kiss _me_ properly?” he asked, though Janine knew he knew the answer. He bent towards Irene as she turned her head to him. Their lips met; Irene didn’t play any games with him, simply embracing him. Janine watched their lips and tongues slide together, sensing the coolness of his body melting into the heat of hers.

Unable to resist, she reached out and put both hands on Irene’s waist, tracing the flare of her hips and then running her hands around to cup the soft swell of Irene’s buttocks. Sebastian’s hand was on Irene’s belly, steadying her. Janine took one hand away from her to touch him, running her hand up the inside of his thigh, enjoying the contrast between his cool muscular hairiness and her warm softness. She let her hand linger just at the edge of his swim trunks, teasing along the seam, and watched as his cock twitched under the fabric.

As Sebastian and Irene continued to kiss, Janine was patient, for a while, one hand on his thigh and one on her bottom, but by the time Irene was squirming along her legs and he was fully hard, she was anxious to participate herself.

“Break it up, you two; I think I’ve been punished enough,” she said, putting one hand up to separate their lips. Sebastian drew back and Irene pulled one of Janine’s fingers into her mouth, sucking softly at it.

“Tease.” Janine said, without anger; Irene just grinned and, putting her hand at Janine’s throat, kept sucking gently. Meanwhile, Sebastian reached out to touch Irene’s pale pink nipples with his palm, bringing them to pointed peaks quickly. Her sigh around Janine’s finger was indecently erotic and Janine tilted her face up. Irene finally complied, and the touch of her lush mouth was almost a relief to Janine, so urgently had she wanted it.

As they kissed, Sebastian turned his attention to Irene’s back. Standing behind her, straddling the chair in his turn, he gathered her silky dark hair out of the way and bit her neck gently and repeatedly. He reached around her body to cup her small breasts again. Janine broke our kiss and leaned back, his nut-brown hands on her pale skin.

Irene saw her watching, and moved her hands from Janine’s throat to her breasts, covering them, then brushing the nipples with her thumbs. They sprang up, and she smiled as she trailed her hands down Janine’s sensitive ribcage to her waist.

“Goosebumps? In this weather?” she grinned.

“Don’t waste your breath.” Janine said, a catch in her voice.

“Very well,” Irene answered, and bent her head to kiss her way down the same path, biting sharply at Janine’s throat before taking first one nipple in her mouth, then the other. Sebastian watched, his body outlined by the sun, broad-shouldered and tempting. Janine reached out to him, but, before she could kiss him, lowered the back of the chaise until both women were lying flat.

“Smooth.”

“I’m an expert,” he answered, eyes crinkling.

“Kiss me, then, Mr. Expert,” Janine said, and he did. His mouth was no longer cool, but the skin of his stomach and waist were, and she touched, trailing her fingers down his body. He breathed his pleasure into her mouth and they melted together. Janine was already drowning in sensation; Irene’s mouth was travelling a winding road across her ribs, and Sebastian dragged his thumbs across her damp, erect nipples.

Janine slid one hand down along Sebastian’s wet trunks, tracing the outline of his cock. It jumped under her hand, and she was suddenly impatient to feel it.

“Off!” she ordered against his mouth, tugging at his shorts.

“Mmmph” was the only answer she got as he leaned in to bite her lip.

“Do it, Seb,” Irene said from somewhere near Janine’s hipbone. Janine clung, feeling Irene’s breasts between her thighs, overwhelmed

“Very well,” he said, and stood up. He hooked his thumbs under the waistband and pulled the shorts off. Standing naked in the sun, he was beautiful: compact and muscular, skin golden brown, cock hard and jutting. Irene stopped her wandering kisses to admire him too.

“Come here,” Janine said, and he knelt beside her. She reached out and grasped him in her hand, enjoying the softness, then tasted the tip where wetness was already gathering. Irene continued to watch as Janine licked carefully around the head of his cock and caressed his thighs with her free hand.

He was breathing hard, hand tangled in Janine’s hair, when she finally took him in her mouth. She pulled back his foreskin and engulfed the glans, sucking softly but insistently. She ran one finger up his length, then back again to cup his balls in her hand. They began to draw up as she continued, and Sebastian started to move his hips, pushing himself into Janine’s mouth in slow strokes.

“That looks so good,” Irene said.

“It is,” he answered, his voice low and rough with excitement.

Janine took her mouth away for a moment.

“Come here, then, and you can have the same treatment.”

Irene didn’t need much encouragement. Pressing one last kiss on Janine’s inner thigh, she rose from the chaise and knelt beside Sebastian, running her hand across his body and grasping his cock. She stroked for a moment, before turning to Janine.

“My turn,” she said. Seb groaned, but he moved back and let her come closer to Janine, who could smell her damp arousal in the warm air. Her golden fingers twitched, aching to touch; Irene made as if to kneel over her, but Janine stopped her.

 “Lie down,” she said, getting off the chaise. Irene did as she was told, settling back against the cushion and opening her legs. Sebastian bent forward to shower her mouth, neck, and breasts with bites and kisses; Janine ran her hands along the pale cream of Irene’s inner thighs.

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” Janine said, pressing her face to her sex.

“For God’s sake…” Irene trailed off as Janine undid first one bikini tie and then the other. Then, she took the hem of the bottoms in her teeth and pulled.

“Showoff,” Irene snorted, but she lifted her hips to let Janine take the cloth away nonetheless.

When she was laid out on the chaise Janine settled down between her legs, close enough that her breath would tickle Irene’s sensitive body. Janine kissed one smooth thigh, then the other, letting her nose tickle the crisp dark hair on her mons. Irene wriggled a little, and the lips of her cunt parted slightly, showing the deep pink inside. She was already wet, and Janine breathed it in in anticipation. She held back, though, looking and stroking until Irene looked up at her and glared.

“You are accumulating some very bad karma, you know,” she said, but Janine knew she just liked to see her face between her legs.

“I’m preparing to accumulate some good karma, but you are wiggling. My aim might be off.”

“Lord help me,” she sighed, and flopped back down, “Seb, can you not do something with her?”

“I might try, he said, and got up to stand behind Janine. Without much ceremony, he pulled her aqua bikini bottoms aside and, licking one finger, slid it inside. Janine squeaked and pushed back towards him; her hips swayed against him, taking in as much sensation as possible. When withdrew his finger until only the very tip remained, she didn’t dare protest, or he would have taken it out entirely, so she refocused my attention on Irene, whose mouth was quirked in a smug smile.

It disappeared fairly quickly, however, when Janine did to her what Sebastian had done. Irene was slick and hot, and sighed as Janine touched her, opening wider so she could push her finger further in. For a moment, there was only a faint, slick sound of their pleasure. Then, Janine took her hand away and, with a broad stroke of her tongue, licked Irene’s sex from bottom to top, tasting now the sweet saltiness. She cried out, and Janine did it again and again. Sebastian, in his turn, bent, and, moving Janine’s suit bottom and spreading her legs a little, did the same to her. She shivered, arching her back to get her sex closer to his tongue. Before long, though, she couldn’t concentrate, and had to beg him to stop.

“Just for a minute, please, or Irene’ll never get what she wants.”

“I knew he’d make you behave,” Irene panted, and nodded to Sebastian, who stood up, and, with a last caress of his finger, returned to Irene’s breasts.

“Well, he does have excellent technique,” Janine grinned, and bent to Irene again in earnest. She brushed her nose through her hair again and inhaled, then took Irene’s clitoris in her mouth and sucked gently, placing her thumb in the wetness at her opening. She tasted of seashells and desire, and Janine lost herself in the slick heat.

When Janine finally slid a finger inside her, then two, Irene was rocking her hips back and forth, the soft skin of her inner thighs on Janine’s cheeks. Janine stopped sucking, instead flicking her tongue across Irene’s now-swollen flesh; it never failed to make her cry out, and she began now.

“Oh, oh, Janine, oh!” it went, a near-wordless and repetitive litany, matching the movements of her body. Janine glanced up. Sebastian had sucked the tips of her small breasts until they were rosy and hard. As Irene tensed, he straddled her body and placed his cock between her breasts; she pushed them up until there was friction on either side of it. A wave of wetness came from her sex as she did so; she adored this.

They moved, now, together, until Irene cried out, close to orgasm. Janine stopped, then, wanting her open and needy.

“Please move, Sebastian,” she ordered, pushing a little until he stopped thrusting and turned towards her. He, too, was close; a bead of pre-come sat at the slit of his cock, and, not wanting to waste it, Janine bent to lick it up. Then, she slid forward, enveloping his cock once again in her mouth, tasting its hardness and wishing, for a moment, that it was buried inside her.

“Come behind us, please,” Janine said, when her mouth was free again, “I want you to take us both.”

“Work, work, work,” he grumbled, but he stroked her hair as he passed.

Janine moved once again up Irene’s body and kissed her deeply. Irene opened her mouth to receive the kiss and Janine held her close, glorying in the feeling of her hard, damp nipples against her chest. Then, aligning their sexes, Janine brushed her clitoris against Irene’s, first lightly, then more firmly, laying their whole lengths together. E stood between their legs, his cock hard behind them. They rocked together in the hot sun until they were once again on the edge.

“Please,” Irene said.

“Yes.” Janine answered, kissing her again.

Sebastian knelt and Janine could feel him place his cock at Irene’s entrance. Irene shuddered underneath her as he penetrated her; Janine used her body to pin Irene to the chair as he settled in, and she sighed as he was fully seated. He grasped Janine’s hips and began to fuck her, slowly. Janine opened her legs so that her clitoris was against Irene’s and her wet opening against Sebastian’s belly, and began to sway towards the pressure, feeling a hot, delicious build as he moved steadily.

Though he was not inside her, Janine squeaked as he withdrew from Irene, pulling right out and teasing them by pushing the head of his cock at the point where their sexes met, then pulling away entirely. Both Janine and Irene cried out in protest, and he only resisted for a moment before he came back, inside Janine this time. He was hard as iron, and as he came to be fully in, she could barely breathe. Irene captured Janine’s mouth with hers and held her steady as he began to move.

The sun beat on their backs, as they slowly moved towards orgasm. Sebastian’s cock got harder; Irene was humming her pleasure into Janine mouth, as she fell over the edge into pleasure. Her cry prompted Irene to pull her closer to, rubbing herself against Janine as she shuddered. Sebastian increased his pace, and they came together, both crying out.

Sebastian fell forward, his forehead on Janine’s back, as Irene’s hips stuttered with aftershocks. Janine rolled off her, sat up and took Sebastian’s still-hard cock in her mouth. It disappeared between her lips, and Irene watched as he gripped her hair in his hands. She sucked lovingly, tasting him, and Irene, and herself, as Sebastian stood panting, his head thrown back and his hands on her shoulders. When she finally stopped, he was soft, and she was smiling.

“Now both of you are more tractable,” Janine grinned.

“You,” Irene said lazily, “are going to get it.”

“Didn’t I just?” Janine asked pertly.

“You both did. And if you give me another ten minutes, you’ll get it again.” Sebastian said, as he stretched out on Janine’s lounge chair. Janine joined Irene on hers, and their bodies twined together.

And when Irene dropped an ice cube on Janine’s back, nobody said a word.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The title for this fic is from "Take This Waltz," by Leonard Cohen (from a poem by Lorca, to go even further).


End file.
